Earth 7: Part 1
by Nightwing Fan
Summary: An alternate universe where Brainiac has assimilated Doomsday and sent him to take over the world, resulting in dire consequences.


Paste your document here...

Doomsday drifted slowly through space, in a self-induced coma to protect himself from the harsh conditions of space. He drifted in and out of consciousness, reflecting on the events that led to his demise….

**Three Days Prior, 7:10 PM**

Doomsday was being held in a protective chamber in the heart of the Kilauea volcano in Hawaii. Doomsday was held by magical restraints forged by Dr. Fate, Raven and Zatanna. But the restraints would hold Doomsday no longer.

A powerful blast echoed through the volcano. Doomsday looked up as the guards ran towards the door of his chambers, guns ready. But the door was blasted down by a powerful scream that detonated the skulls of the guards. As the smoke cleared, the ghostly Silver Banshee and Victorian Sonar strode into the room. Doomsday opened his mouth and spoke, "Why you come"?

Sonar answered hastily, "We wish to free you. We were sent here by Lex Luthor. You know… baldy".

"Let's hurry before the Justice League finds out what happened," Silver Banshee said. She walked over towards Doomsdays bonds and took a huge breath. Sonar walked towards Doomsdays other chains and charged his Sonar Gun. Banshee let out a deafening cry and Sonar released a devastating blast.

The chains broke.

Doomsday walked forward, and turned as a blood thirsty smile crept onto his face. Doomsday grabbed Silver Banshee and Sonar by the heads and crushed them as if they were potato chips. Doomsday roared as the volcano erupted.

Superman heard the eruption of course and flew speedily towards Hawaii. When Kal El arrived, he assessed the situation and froze the incoming lava, protecting the front of a village. He then drew a moat around the volcano and village allowing the lava to drain into the ocean. Superman then realized that this was Kilauea, the prison of Doomsday. As he used his x-ray vision, Doomsday leapt from the volcano and launched like a comet into Superman's chest. Clark yelled and drove his knee into DD's stomach, sending him into the air, as they battled into space, Superman gained more power and sent Doomsday into deep space with a powerful blast of heat-vision.

**Present**

A green light awoke Doomsday into semi-consciousness again. The Green Lantern Guy Gardener flew towards Doomsday and constructed chains to hold the beast. Doomsday tried to break free, but his powers where not full yet.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere!" Gardener taunted.

A piercing light erupted behind Gardener. He lost his focus and the bonds disappeared. The GL turned around and looked up at the light, discovering a massive ship with a familiar symbol. Gardener charged his ring a sent a blast of light towards Brainiac's ship. In return, five robots were released and they all sped towards the Green Lantern.

As Gardener destroyed the androids, he chanted, "No match for me"!

But as he let his guard down, Brainiac blasted Gardener, killing him. His ring flew off towards a distant planet. Brainiac brought in Doomsday with a tractor beam.

Doomsday awoke very aware- and very angry. He was held inside of the ship, Brainiac standing before him. Doomsday tried to crush the machine, but he could not.

"You cannot break free of my gravitational bonds as long as you are on this vessel. So, you should give up trying," Brainiac said in his metallic voice.

Doomsday continued to try as Brainiac continued. "I require a favor from you. I seek to destroy the Kryptonian and Earth all together, something you seek also. But we cannot achieve this goal alone. I wish to use your body for those purposes. We will take over the Earth then destroy it. But first, we must accomplish something else… we must destroy the Justice League. But to do that, you must become mine."

Before Doomsday could fight back, Brainiac's wires crept into Doomsday's body, transforming him, upgrading him, fusing him with Brainiac.

After the transformation, the beast stood up, his arms legs, head and chest all cybernetic. On his head adorned the upside down triangle that was Brainiac's symbol. As the monster roared, Brainiac shouted, "BEHOLD- **_DOOMSDAY MACHINE_**!"

**ONE WEEK LATER, 8:34 PM**

New York City- Static Shock and Black Lighting battle several street thugs. The pair finishes them off quickly.

"You're a natural, Virgil," Black Lightning compliments Static.

"Thanks but you are the one who trained me," Static responded as a portal opened behind them. They turned as two cybernetic hands snatched them and pulled them into the portal.

**Bat Cave, 1 day later, 9:08 AM**

Batman, still in uniform researched something important. Behind him stand several members of his family.

"Nice one, Damian," Dick Grayson, Nightwing, complimented Batman's son as they sparred.

"Thank you, Grayson," Damian, Robin, responded as they locked staffs.

"Hey Barbara, how was your night?" Tim Drake, Red Robin, asked Bat-Girl.

"Terrible. Had to fight the Ventriloquist again. That creepy puppet of hers…. How was yours?"

"Terrible too. Had to parade around with these two," Red Robin said, pointing toward Dick and Damian.

The two stopped and looked at Tim with anger.

"I would mind what you say Timothy- you know how easily swords fall from the sky in Gotham," Damian taunted angrily.

"Nice one again," Nightwing said as he high-fived Damian.

Suddenly the foolishness ended as Batman pounded his fist on the Bat Computer.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Barbara asked as Batman turned around and stood up.

"This past week, several superheroes and villains have gone missing. The list includes, but is not limited to, Static Shock, Black Lightning, Firestorm, Live Wire, Dr. Phosphorous, Kid Flash and Red Star."

"All of them could be used as power sources," Tim Drake spoke with a concerned tone.

"Precisely. Also, at the scene of their disappearances, traces of spacial bacteria have been found,"

"That means someone must have used some sort of teleportation device, right?" Dick asked.

"Obviously, Grayson. But the all teleporters used on Earth use molecular transference bacteria, right father?" Damian questioned.

"My point exactly. All teleporters on Earth. We must be dealing with Aliens," Batman stated.

"Could it be Darkseid?" Barbara asked.

"No…. It's Brainiac. When the Teen Titans fought him, Cyborg found traces of the same bacteria," Dick announced firmly.

"You all take care of the city," Batman said as he prepared the Teleporter.

"Where are you going?" Tim questioned.

"The Watch Tower. A space-ship just landed in Africa. And it's not friendly."

**AFRICA, 3 HOURS LATER**

The Bat Plane, The Invisible Plain, Superman, Cyborg with his jet-pack, Shazam and Green Lantern Hal Jordan holding Flash and Aquaman in a construct flew over the devastated town of New Humanite. A huge alien station stood In the middle of the city, sending swarms off small arthropod like robots across the city, chewing down buildings, cars and people like termites.

"This is definitely not good," Superman said with a very concerned tone.

"They will be vanquished by our might. We have fought enemies stronger than the like of those beasts before. We will triumph!" Aquaman encouraged.

"Arthur, did you forget that we are dealing with Brainiac. He's not like Darkseid. He's a hyper machine, a super computer. He is the living embodiment of knowledge," Batman stated through the com link.

"Arthur is right. No enemy is too strong for the Justice League. We will prevail. We always do," Wonder Woman encouraged.

"Listen to Batman guys. Brainy isn't your average bad guy," Flash muttered.

"What's wrong, Barry? You're not your average cocky self," Hal Jordan taunted.

"You have to ask? My son nephew was taken from me. It was all my fault, too. I intend to save him," Barry yelled.

"We will save him Barry. We will," Shazam preached. "Like Wonder Woman said, we always do".

As everyone descended, Cyborg and Batman assessed the situation.

"I'm detecting high concentrations of spacial bacteria. We should find the missing heroes and villains here," Cyborg confirmed.

"Thank you Cyborg. Just one thing- who took them? Robots would be no match for any of the missing people, and Brainiac doesn't usually do his dirty work himself. There is something we are missing…." Batman questioned.

Just then Batman discovered what the League had missed. A hole in the side of the alien station opened; inside stood a huge, new yet familiar enemy. Superman and Cyborg both saw what it was.

"DOWN!" Both of them said in unison as the massive figure leaped out of the entrance and onto the brown dirt, sending waves of debris, earth and rock.

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

Batman awoke to the sound of war and machines. He felt sore all over, like he got hit by the Batmobile.

He opened his eyes and saw he was trapped in rubble. He tried to push the boulder off of him but it would not budge, and explosives would kill him at the range he was at. His built in HUD (Heads-Up-Display) came on, assessing his injuries. He had several pulled muscles, 2 broken ribs, and a small rock lodged in his thigh. He had been through worse.

Batman turned on his suits strength enhancers and tried again, but the rock would still not budge. He punched the rock in anger and the boulder flew into the air.

Batman looked at his fist and then up again, only to find Diana standing above him, a hand outstretched to help him up.

Batman refused her gesture and pulled himself up. He then proceeded to pluck the rock from his leg.

"You are welcome," Wonder Woman said to Batman.

"What happened?" Batman asked, dusting off his cape.

"Well, the monster landed and sent dust flying. After that-," Diana started to answer until a huge explosion interrupted her. She quickly took out her shield, grabbed Batman and protected the two from the debris.

As she pulled away her shield, her teammates flew through the air as "the monster" stood in anger.

"I AM DOOMSDAY MACHINE!" the monster bellowed.

"Well that answers my question," Batman said taking out a batarang.

Superman, GL, Shazam and Aquaman all stood up and rushed towards the metallic Cretan and continued to battle. The Flash and Cyborg rushed over to Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Are you alright Batman?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes Victor. What's your assessment on this 'Doomsday Machine'?" Batman questioned.

"Basically Doomsday merged with Brainiac's tech. He is just as ruthless, mindless and strong but now he has metallic body parts, additional knowledge, faster brain processors and gadgets such as lasers, missiles and targeting systems, possibly more," Cyborg listed.

"Where's Wally?" Flash asked desperately. "Where's Kid Flash? Where's my nephew?"

"Look up," Wonder Woman said as platforms protruded out of the alien station, revealing the missing heroes and villains as the power source of the station and the tiny robot drones.

Static Shock, Black Lightning, and Live Wire were bound to vertical platforms by their wrists, chests, necks and legs, their energy being drained. Dr. Phosphorus and Red Star were contained in two separate spheres attached two energy chambers, the sphere pulling out all their energy. Finally, Wally West, Kid Flash was running on an energy draining tread-mill, forcing him to run with a bomb fused to his wrist.

"WALLY!" Barry cried starting to run towards the station as Batman stopped him. "What are you doing"?

"You need to help Cyborg and the league take down Doomsday Machine. Diana and I will take down the tower and save Barry. Go! RUN!" Batman ordered as Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword and shield.

"Let's go," Wonder Woman said as she and Batman ran into battle.

At the battlegrounds, the League was having a difficult time. Green Lantern made collar and chain to hold the monster down as Superman and Shazam punched Doomsday Machine.

The beast reached up, yanked the chain, throwing GL on top of The Man of Steel and The Big Red Cheese.

The cybernetic leviathan roared in approval.

"Eat this!" Cyborg yelled, firing his signature Nova-Blaster.

Doomsday Machine barely flinched as the energy blast hit him. He just turned his head towards Victor, raising his hand and shooting out a long wire from his palm that attached to Cyborgs arm, causing Vic Stone to yell in pain. As he pried loose of the wires grasp, Cyborg realized what happened.

"Cyborg, what's happening?" Flash asked as Cyborgs metallic limbs started growing, turning a sickly purple and yellow color.

"Brainiac's nanobytes, their assimilating me! I- I can't FIGHT IT!" Cyborg yelled in pain as he fell to his knees.

Aquaman took out his trident and leapt on to Doomsday Machines back, stabbing the monster with his magical weapon. The monster roared as electrical volts were sent threw The King of Atlantis' trident, sending the weapon and Aquaman flying through air.

Superman leapt up but was shot down by the assimilated Cyborg.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BODY! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" The human part of Cyborg yelled as his metallic appendages started to shake. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY SOUL!"

Cyborg blew up.

Hal Jordan looked at what Doomsday Machine-no- what _Brainiac _had done and flew towards Doomsday Machine, sending the beast flying into a building with punch from a giant boxing glove.

**MEANWHILE**

In the inner plaza of the city, Batman and Wonder Woman fought the Brainiac drones.

Batman threw 10 batarangs, all of them hitting and detonating robots. Wonder Woman slashed through the androids, clearing a path as Batman destroyed the robots from the side and behind them. They could not fly over the robots as they would be shot down.

"We're almost there, just keep going Diana," Batman encouraged, drop-kicking a four-legged drone.

"I know," Wonder Woman responded, throwing her lasso over one drone a throwing it into another drone.

"All right, NOW," Batman yelled as they reached the base of the station.

Batman shot a grapple line up the platform and zoomed up into the sky, detonating hidden charges on the ground he dropped while battling, destroying the remaining the robots.

He smirked in approval until his grapple was shot in half. He started to fall until Wonder Woman caught him and they flew onto the platform.

"Thanks. But between you and me, I hate when people fly me around," Batman thanked Wonder Woman. "Do you know what shot me down"?

"I am assuming those," Diana said as she grabbed her lasso from her waist, preparing to battle four large and arthropod like drones called Overseers.

**MEANWHILE**

Doomsday Machine leapt from the building he was punched into and transformed his arm into laser-cannon, sending a stream of anti-matter towards Green Lantern.

Hal Jordan quickly reacted by making a large shield to hold back the anti-matter but ended up causing an explosion that sent both Doomsday Machine and Green Lantern plummeting into the ground.

When the two stood up, Green Lantern made a huge cruise ship with his ring and threw it on top of the monster. Hal Jordan took a deep breath then noticed the hull of the ship starting to crack. Doomsday Machine roared, punching the humongous ship, shattering it into a million pieces.

Green Lantern flew through the air, skidding to a halt in the dirt. As Doomsday Machine ran towards Hal Jordan, Superman blasted the monster with his heat vision. The beast turned and shot anti-matter towards the Kryptonian, sending him flying into the stratosphere. Shazam threw a powerful bolt of lightning towards Doomsday Machine, but the Cretan dodged, jumped up and kneed Earths Mightiest Mortal in the jaw, sending young Billy Batson into a crooked building.

As the monster landed, Aquaman channeled the water from the ground and sent a geyser of hot, pressurized water at Doomsday Machines feet, sending the beast flying into the air. As Doomsday Machine started falling, Flash came and punched the monster in the face, sending it flying again with the release of kinetic and potential energy. As the beast came down again, he flipped and landed in the dirt, sending Flash and Aquaman flying with a shower of debris.

Green Lantern flew towards Doomsday Machine from behind, but the upgrade animal saw the attack coming and turned around a grabbed Green Lantern's chest and threw him to the ground. The monster grabbed Hal Jordan's right arm, his _ring _arm, and ripped it off, removing the Green Lantern suit from Jordan's body. Doomsday Machine crushed the Green Lantern ring before it could choose a new bearer, and simultaneously crushed Hal Jordan beneath his boot with a sickening _crunch_.

Green Lantern was dead.

** MEANWHILE**

Batman jumped as the 8 foot tall, six-legged, orange drones fired a barrage of energy bullets. Wonder Woman on the other hand blocked the bullets with her Amazonian reflexes and bullet-proof bracelets. Batman glided with his cape, shot a grapple hook onto the side of the station, swung and landed behind the Overseers.

Two turned around and crawled towards The Caped Crusader and the other two continued towards the Amazonian Princess.

Batman threw five bat-pellets at the androids' feet, releasing nitrogen that froze the drones' legs. In unison, the drones used a heat-blaster to defrost themselves. Once the ice was removed, the Overseers continued in pursuit of The Dark Knight.

Wonder Woman flew up into the air, throwing her lasso at one of the Overseers, but it dodged, jumping into the air, sending a photon-missile at her. Her Amazonian durability protected her from serious harm, but she had several cuts and a small, minor burn. She took off her tiara and threw it as the second Overseer jumped at her. The tiara sliced the Overseer in half, blowing the machine up.

The first Overseer crawled along the side of the station, using its telekinesis to send a ball of metal scraps at Wonder Woman. She quickly grabbed her sword and sliced the ball of scrap in half, but the Overseer sent the two halves at her again. This time she grabbed the halves with both of her hands, flew towards the Overseer and stuck the scrap metal into its sides, causing it to explode.

Batman on the other hand jumped in between the Overseers', causing the machines to shoot and destroy each other.

"We have to release the heroes before they die," Batman said, walking over to the control panel.

"Don't you mean heroes _and villains _before they die?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman gave her the evil eye. He started hacking into the control panel until he slammed his fist on the panel.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Our problem just got a _whole _lot bigger,"

**MEANWHILE**

Aquaman gazed angrily at Doomsday Machine. The beast had killed two of his friends, and now it was time to pay.

"You will face the might of Atlantis!" Aquaman cried as he charged towards Doomsday Machine.

The monster turned around and threw a punch at Aquaman. Their fists met and they were both blasted back. Doomsday machine looked oddly at Aquaman.

"I have gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Superman and Darkseid, beast. I can withstand the pressures of the deepest depths of the ocean. You cannot harm me," Aquaman said, taking out his trident and getting into a fighting stance.

Doomsday Machine roared and ran towards King Arthur, a smile on its face and a blood-lust in its eyes. As the beast brought its fist down, Aquaman leapt into the air, pulled water-vapor from the air and sent a stream of pressurized water at the monsters face.

Doomsday Machine barely budged. Aquaman flipped in the air and landed behind Doomsday Machine, hitting the ground with the blunt end of his trident, cracking the ground behind him, sending a giant wave that swept Doomsday Machine into another crack in the ground. Doomsday Machine took this as an advantage and started to punch Aquaman through the Earth, only to be blasted back to the surface by a humongous geyser caused by The King of Atlantis.

When Doomsday Machine landed, Superman grabbed Doomsday Machine and tossed him into the air. Shazam then came down in a bolt of lightning, sending the beast into Flash who sped up and hit Doomsday Machine in the back by turning his body into a comet of kinetic and Speed Force energy.

As Doomsday flew into air, he grabbed Superman's leg and threw him into Shazam and landed on the ground, sending Flash flying in a gush of debris once again.

Aquaman jumped out of the crack in the ground and leapt onto Doomsday Machines chest, stabbing the beast with his trident in its metallic chest. Doomsday Machine grabbed Aquaman by the legs and beat him like a stick on the ground, and with the other hand ripped out the trident and crumpled it up like a paper-ball. The monster then grabbed Aquaman with both hands and with all his might, ripped the Atlantean in half.

Aquaman had perished.

** MEANWHILE**

"What has made our problem bigger, Batman?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Brainiac has a huge ship in Earth's orbit. Doomsday Machine was just a distraction," Batman responded angrily.

"We have to stop it," Wonder Woman encouraged stepping closer to Batman.

"Then we risk Doomsday Machine killing the league and spreading across the globe, killing everything in his path. It's a lose-lose situation," Batman rebutted.

"But you have allies who can help us. Why do you not call Nightwing or Red Robin? Both have access to the Watchtower," Wonder Woman suggested.

Batman activated his HUD's communicator and spoke, "Nightwing, get the Bat Family. Activate the Bat Cave teleporter and go to the Watchtower. This is of dire importance".

** Gotham**

"What do you mean, Batman?" Nightwing asked, fighting a Joker Gang in an alley with Robin.

"_Brainiac-zzzt- has attacked Earth. He has a-zzzt- in Earth's atmosphere. GO NOW!" _Batman responded over the communicator.

"We're going. Robin, call Red Robin and Barbara. And tell Alfred to get the teleporter ready," Nightwing ordered as he set a blast of red electricity (stylishly matching his red logo that went down to his finger-tips) through the ground, knocking out the third-rate thugs.

"Red Robin, Batgirl- report to the better-half of the mansion immediately. That's an order," The ten-year old Robin demanded.

**MEANWHILE**

Superman sped forward angrily and punched Doomsday Machine forcefully in the jaw, sending several teeth flying. Doomsday Machine in response head-butted the Boy-Scout and sent Clark into an apartment complex.

Barry Allen had enough of this. First this monster took his nephew, then destroyed a city, then killed three of his friends. Flash was not happy.

The Scarlet Speedster channeled the Speed Force to hit Doomsday Machine with 50 strong blows to the stomach in 3 seconds, sending the beast into a pile of debris.

The monster stood as a cannon arose from his shoulder. As the beast shot a rocket at The Fastest Man Alive dodged the rocket. Doomsday Machine continued to fire rockets, but his targeting systems could not keep up with The Flash.

In response, Doomsday Machine folded up the cannon back into his shoulder.

"Am I too fast for ya'?" Flash taunted as he literally ran circles around the beast.

Doomsday Machines computing processes started to evolve. He timed his movement perfectly. As Flash passed him, Doomsday Machine outstretched his arm. As Flash hit the metal arm at the speed of sound, Flash's spine snapped backwards. Barry Allen flew through the air and skidded through the now red dirt, snapping his neck.

Flash was dead.

** BATCAVE**

Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Alfred and Batgirl stood at the Bat Cave teleporter.

"What happened?" Red Robin asked.

"I guess Brainiac has a ship in Earth's atmosphere. Bruce wasn't to clear. As usual," Nightwing answered.

"The teleporter is prepped and ready, sir," Alfred said to Nightwing.

Batgirl walked over to the teleporter and got in. "Come on! We have to go!"

Nightwing and Red Robin put in the access code and stood in the teleporter with Batgirl and Robin and they disappeared.

** MEANWHILE**

Batman hacked through the control panel and released all the heroes and villains.

"What happened?" Static Shock asked.

"Brainiac took control and assimilated Doomsday and was using you all as a power source for his drones," Wonder Woman answered.

Batman noticed that Kid Flash was still running. Then Batman realized why.

In the Bat Cave files, Batman has contingency plans to beat every league-member. To beat Flash, He had the idea to attach a bomb to Flash's wrist, and if he were to stop running at a certain speed, he would explode. Brainiac had a similar plan.

Batman walked over to Kid Flash and sprayed nitrogen around Wally's wrist to short circuit the bomb and release it. The bomb then fell into Batman's hands.

"Thanks… _huhuh… _thanks," Wally responded, out of breath.

"Don't mention it," Batman snapped. "Nightwing, what is your progress?"

**WATCHTOWER **

"We have found the ship and Barbara and Damian are programming the Watchtowers cannon now," Nightwing answered.

"_Good. Go over to the teleporter and-zzzt-  
teleport Black Lightning, Static Shock, Dr. Phosphorous, Live Wire, Red Star and Kid Flash to-zzzt- York," _Batman ordered.

"I'm on it," Nightwing said as he ran towards the teleporter.

"Tim, we charged the cannon, but we can't figure out what degree to fire it in space," Barbara reported. "What do you think?"

"To travel aero-dynamically in a void, it would to be a t 95% power at an 82 degree angle," Red Robin answered as he rubbed his chin.

Damian typed the coordinates in. "Ready. Set. FIRE!"

The laser beam flew through space and hit the space-ship, causing it to explode.

Robin, Batgirl and Red Robin cheered.

**MEANWHILE**

"This ends _now _Doomsday!" Superman yelled as he clapped his hands together, sending Doomsday Machine into the sky.

"You killed my friends, you monster!" Shazam cried as he punched Doomsday Machine in the face, continuing to rapidly punch the beast with the speed of Mercury into the ground.

Doomsday Machine threw Shazam off of him. Earths Mightiest Mortal charged up his strength and with a commanding voice yelled. "SHAZAM!"

Doomsday Machine responded quickly, and out of the beasts shoulder a dish came out, rebounding the lightning bolt towards Shazam, causing an explosion of incomprehensible proportions sending tidal waves of dirt, rock and metal flying.

Superman awoke under a pile of rubble. He tossed the cars and appliances off of himself. When Superman looked up he saw Billy Batson standing on his knees in a massive crater, Doomsday Machine running towards the young orphan.

"NOOO!" Superman cried as he flew towards the monster at the speed of sound, sending the beast into another pile of rubble.

**MEANWHILE**

After Nightwing and the Bat Family destroyed Brainiac's ship and teleported the heroes and villains out of New Humanite, Wonder Woman and Batman fled into the alien station to escape a tidal wave of debris.

After the shower stopped, Wonder Woman grabbed Batman and they flew over to the battlegrounds, only to find a terrible sight.

Superman cradled Billy Batson in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes. Superman was too slow to stop Doomsday Machine from killing Billy.

Shazam was dead.

"It's not your fault, Clark. You couldn't save him," Batman comforted Superman.

"I couldn't save any members of the League. I couldn't save my friends!" Superman yelled as his eyes turned a blood red. "He _will _PAY!"

Superman put down Billy's body then sped towards Doomsday Machine. He grabbed the monster and punched it all the way into space. But a compartment in Doomsday Machines chest opened, blasting Superman with a concentrated red sun beam through the chest.

Superman and Doomsday Machine plummeted to the Earth, landing in front of Wonder Woman and Batman.

Doomsday Machine beat his chest like a wild gorilla. Superman lay at his feet, a hole all the through his chest.

The Man of Steel had died.

"CLARK!" Wonder Woman yelled as she punched Doomsday Machine in the face.

Batman reached into his belt and pulled out the Omega Cube that, when on and fused with some-sort of advanced machinery, would explode, sending flames that would destroy a huge city. Batman kept it in case his robot Omac ever went rogue.

Batman turned on the cube with a special formula. He knew it was the only way to stop Doomsday Machine.

"Wonder Woman, send Doomsday to the alien station. I am going to activate the Omega Cube," Batman asked, grappling towards his destination.

"Gladly!" Wonder Woman yelled, slashing Doomsday Machines robotic eye out. She then wrapped him up in her unbreakable lasso and dragged him to the alien station.

"Nightwing, I need you to put a defensive force-field around New Humanite," Batman asked, arming the Omega Cube inside of the alien stations energy core.

"_Why? Forget I asked. OK… We got it up,_" Nightwing responded

Doomsday Machine slid out of WW's lasso and landed on the alien stations platform. Wonder Woman landed, Sword and shield in hand, and charged towards the beast, slashing one of its metallic limbs off, sending wires and electricity flying. Doomsday Machine then punched her, sending the Amazon into the side of the alien station.

"Is it ready Batman?" Wonder Woman asked as the monster re-attached its arm.

"Yes," Batman answered grimly through the com link.

**WATCHTOWER**

"_Dick, Barbara, Tim, Damian. I love you all like children. You served me well, and I am honored to have been-zzzt-fight alongside you all. Good-zzzt_," Batman told his family.

"Bruce what do you-," Nightwing started as the Omega Cube detonated, destroying New Humanite.

"Father!" Damian cried as they all fell to their knees.

Batman and Wonder Woman had sacrificed themselves.

The Justice League is gone.


End file.
